In wireless communication systems, it is generally desirable to minimize the number of bits used for scheduling grants and assignments. In 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) protocol systems, for example, reducing the size of the scheduling assignment used for scheduling Physical Downlink Shared Channel (PDSCH) broadcast control transmissions, including Random Access Channel (RACH), paging (PCH) and Broadcast Control Channel_(BCCH) scheduling would improve efficiency. Currently in 3GPP LTE, 2 redundancy version (RV) bits are needed in the scheduling assignment when scheduling the BCCH but these bits are not used when scheduling the PCH or RACH response. In other scheduling grants and assignments defined for 3GPP LTE, for example, in the current Physical Downlink Control Channel (PDCCH) DCI Format 1A scheduling assignment used for BCCH as well as for PCH and RACH response, 5 bits are required for the transport block size (TBS) indicator. As many as 5 bits are required for the TBS indicator to allow selection of TBS with sufficient granularity. In 3GPP R1-082705, it was proposed to signal 2 bits of the 5-bit BCCH transport block size identifier on SIB-1 and to signal the other 3-bits in the PDCCH DCI Format 1C grant/assignment.
In 3GPP, it is know generally to mask scheduling assignment cyclic redundancy check (CRC) bits to indicate user identification (UEID) and/or to indicate the type of scheduling assignment. For example, whether a DCI Format 1C grant is for Paging, RACH response, or System Information (SI) is indicated implicitly by scrambling the CRC with either the P-RNTI (paging), one of the RA-RNTIs (RACH responses) or the SI-RNTI for System Information Block 1 (SIB1) and System Information-x (SI-x), where x=2, . . . , 8.
The various aspects, features and advantages of the disclosure will become more fully apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon a careful consideration of the following Detailed Description thereof with the accompanying drawings described below. The drawings may have been simplified for clarity and are not necessarily drawn to scale.